Inspector Gadget's Interdimensional Adventure
by Ellis97
Summary: Gadget is sent on a mission, but this is no ordinary mission, this is an out of this world experience. He's going to another dimension that Claw and his MAD Agents are planning to dominate. Now, Gadget must recruit some backup to get Claw's agents from extracting important and vital things from the world. But not without help from Penny, Brain, and...Corporal Capeman.
1. Storage Surprise

**Author's Note:**

 **Well folks, it's time for another adventure starring everyone's favorite bionic policeman, Inspector Gadget!**

 **GO GO GADGET, THEME SONG!**

 **(instrumental)**

 **Here he comes right now. Here he comes right now, coming to save the day.**

 **Here he comes right now, here he comes right now, coming to save the day.**

 **Who do we call when danger is afoot? Who do we call?**

 **Inspector Gadget (that's right)**!

 **Inspector Gadget (oh yeah)!**

 **Here comes right now, here he comes right now, coming to save the day.**

 **Penny and Brain will join him to save the d-a-a-a-a-y-y-y.**

 **Here he comes right now, here he comes right now, coming to save the day.**

 **Today's Inspector Gadget story will be a pretty interesting one, I think you'll like it. I'm not so sure about it, but I think it won't be so bad.**

 **GO GO GADGET FANFICTION!**

* * *

Our story opens today at the Metro City Bowling Alley, where we see none other than the great Inspector Gadget, himself playing a game of bowling with his dear niece, Penny, his dog Brain, and his stupid sidekick Corporal Capeman.

Penny just hit a strike.

"Ruff!" Brain gave Penny a thumbs up.

"A strike!" Penny cheered "All right! I did it! I did it! Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh."

Penny closed her eyes, puckered her lips, and started moonwalking and krumping, while gloating.

"Go me, go me, go me." She chanted. "It's my birthday, it's my birthday, I'm gonna party like it's my birthday!"

"Penny!" Gadget stopped her "No krumping, moonwalking, and gloating. Now, it's Capman's turn."

"Time for Corporal Capeman to bowl." Capeman said. "Lemme show you how it's done."

Capeman tried rolling the ball, but it got caught in his cape and he rolled both the bowling ball and himself into the pins. Gadget came to Capeman's assist.

"Capman, maybe you should take your cape off next time." Gadget picked up his partner.

"I'll take note of that great Inspector." Said Capeman.

Just as Gadget was about to pick up a ball, his phone rang. He answered it.

"Is that you Chief?" He spoke into the phone "You're where? Right!"

Gadget went to the bowling ball conveyor belt and saw Chief Quimby's head pop out of it.

"In here Gadget." Chief Quimby handed Gadget a piece of paper "Read your instructions."

Gadget read the paper "Our sources have intel that Dr. Claw is sending his minons to break into the Metro City Storage Unit and open storage unit number, 198. Your mission is to find out what he's after and why. This message WON'T self destruct."

"You must get there Gadget," Said Chief Quimby "We don't know why Claw is sending his agents to that particular storage room, but we have a strong feeling it is a serious matter."

"Don't worry Chief, I'm always on duty." Gadget crumpled up the paper, threw it in a trash can, and pulled the Chief out of the bowling ball thing.

"Thanks." Said Quimby "I was getting uncomfortable in there."

Gadget went over to Penny, Brain, and Capeman to tell them the news.

"Sorry Penny," Gadget told her "I'll have to cut our family time short. I have a very important mission. Come along, Capman."

"Coming, Inspector!" Capeman followed Gadget.

"Uncle Gadget has a secret mission Brain, we'd better help him." Penny told Brain.

"Ruff!" Brain nodded.

Capeman and the Gadget's got out of the bowling alley and went into the Gadgetmobile.

"Finally, I thought you'd never get out." Said the Gadgetmobile "Where to, Gadget?"

"To the Metro City Storage, Gadgetmobile." Gadget said "And step on it!"

"You got it, buddy." Gadgetmobile drove off at breckneck speed. "I hope this is a big case and not a plan to clean out your old junk."

 **BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Dr. Claw was having a video conference with his MAD Agents, who were on their way to the storage.

"MAD Agents!" Claw pointed to his henchmen "Gadget is on his way to the storage unit! You must get there before him!"

"Yes, Dr. Claw." The MAD Agents bowed.

"You'd better." Dr. Claw slammed his fist "Gadget musn't reach that storage room."

"But why do want that dumb, old storage unit anyways?" Asked an agent.

"You'll see." Claw stroked MAD Cat "You'll see."

 **MEANWHILE...**

Gadget and Capeman finally arrived at the storage.

"You stay here with the Gadgetmobile and Brain, Penny." Gadget told his niece "Capman and I will meet you back here."

"Bye Uncle Gadget, good luck." Penny waved to him.

"I'm always on duty, Little Nugget." Gadget kissed Penny's nose.

As soon as Gadget and Capeman left, Penny and Brain got out of the Gadgetmobile.

"Where you going, Penny?" Asked Gadgetmobile.

"Brain and I are gonna follow Uncle Gadget, he might need our help as always." Penny said.

"Well be back here before Gadget does." Gadgetmobile said "I don't wanna get in trouble with your uncle."

"Don't worry, we'll be back." Penny ran into the storage building with Brain.

Meanwhile, Gadget and Capeman searched all over the place for the door they were looking for. Finally, they found the very storage room.

"There it is Capman." Gadget pointed to the storage room "The very room the Chief was talking about. Room number, 198."

"But it's locked." Capeman pointed to a lock "How are we gonna get inside."

"Like this Capman," Gadget pointed his finger at the lock "Go go gadget, skeleton key."

A skeleton key came out of Gadget's finger and he unlocked the lock.

"All together, now." Gadget and Capeman lifted the door "One...two...THREE!"

Gadget and Capeman lifted up the storage door, they went inside (with Penny and Brain secretly following them), and they couldn't believe what they saw...

"WOWSERS!" They all gasped.

It was a whole forest as far as the eye could see. There were trees, magical creatures, and so much more on every corner.

"It's a whole forest, as far as the eye can see." Penny gasped.

"Ruff." Brain nodded.

"Capman, I think I've figured out why Claw wanted to break into this storage." Gadget told Capeman. "This is amazing."

Just then, a strange, old tiny creature with pointy ears, large gray hair, and a cloak appeared in front of them.

"Excuse me, who are you? What are you? What're you doing here?" The strange, tiny creature asked.

"Look at this thing, great Inspector." Capeman picked up the strange, tiny old thing "It's a cute, little toy. Let's give it to Penny."

"Capman!" Gadget pointed at Capeman "Put that creature down! She might have some important information about this."

"Okay." Capeman put the old, tiny thing down.

"So, who are you and where are we?" Gadget asked the tiny elder.

"Greetings, I am Obsidan, an ancient of the Troll Planet." She introduced herself "And who are you?"

"The name's Gadget." Gadget showed his badge "Inspector Gadget."

"And I'm his partner, Corporal Capeman!" Capeman saluted.

"You still haven't answered my question," the Inspector pointed out "Where are we?"

"Follow me, I'll tell you when we get to my shop." Obsidan led Gadget and Capeman to wherever she was planning on taking them.

Penny and Brain, who were eavesdropping, naturally thought this was important and part of Gadget's mission.

"We'd better follow them Brain," She said "This seems like our biggest mission yet."

"Ruff!" Brain saluted.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wowsers! This looks like Gadget and Capeman have stumbled onto something pretty big here. They've found a portal to another dimension. No doubt Claw will try to take over this other dimension. And it looks like Penny and Brain want to get in on the action. Stay tuned folks!**


	2. The Tale of the Trolls

Back at MAD HQ, Claw was having a conversation with his MAD Agents who were already in the other dimension.

"So, you've made it into the other dimension?" Claw asked his minons.

"Yes, and word on the street is that Gadget and his sidekick, Capeman have made it into this other world." Said one of the agents. "They're already going with some sort of tiny creature to some sort of place."

"So, the legends are true," Claw sinisterly smiled "The planet of Trollzopolis is a real. You must steal their dark magic spells and bring them back here to our world, so that I will use it to take over."

"Yes, Dr. Claw." the MAD Agents saluted.

Claw hung up the video monitor and stroked MAD Cat.

"This plan cannot fail, my pet." Claw stroked MAD Cat "When my agents bring back the dark magic spells and whatnot, I will rule the world and Gadget will finally be destroyed! Mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Meow." MAD Cat prowled.

 **BACK IN THE TROLL WORLD...**

Obsidan had led Gadget and Capeman to her place, a spell shop. Which was in none other than a shopping mall. Penny and Brain, themselves were intrigued themselves. They hid behind a shelf and eavesdropped.

"Ruff, ruff, ruff." Brain whispered.

"Shut up Brain." Penny hushed Brain "This might be important information."

Gadget and Capeman sat down and heard everything Obsidan had to say.

"This is amazing, great Inspector and mentor." Capeman told Gadget. "Claw's new storage unit has living dolls with funny hair. Obviously, Dr. Claw wants to keep these funny-haired dolls for himself."

"No Capman!" Gadget told his sidekick "This is not a storage unit and these little people aren't dolls. This is really a portal to another universe and all those people we just saw and encountered are a whole race of people. This must be why Claw was after the storage unit."

"No doubt this Claw you speak of, sounds like a huge threat to our world." Said Obsidan.

"So, you still haven't told me," Gadget said "Where are we?"

Obsidan opened up an ancient book and explained everything "This is the planet of Trollzopolis. It's esstentially like your world, but it is inhabited by mythical creatures, mainly trolls. Most of our world is operated by casting spells and magic, there have also been bad guys who want to use magic to take over the enitre Troll Planet. One particular bad guy was imprisoned by me and my fellow ancients' sucessor's, but that doesn't mean more bad guys will be around."

"Wowsers!" Gadget gasped "Claw must've wanted to break into this world and steal your magic spells and whatnot."

"Now, tell me about this, 'Claw' you speak of." Obsidan requested.

"He is our arch-nemesis from our world." Gadget explained "He is the leader of an evil organization called, 'MAD' and he makes global and terroist threats to take over the world. I usually stop him, but that keeps motivating him to do even more evil things. His real name is Sanford Scolex, but he changed his name on accounta he lost his arm during the destruction of his organization. When he reactivated MAD, I started thwarting his evil plans, but he is out to kill me. I think he'll use your magic spells and whatnot to take over my world."

"Then, you must protect our world at all costs, humans." the Elderly troll told Gadget and Capeman "

"You can count on Corporal Capeman!" Capeman accidentally hit his head saluting.

Brain secretly snickered.

Gadget shook Obsidan's hand "Don't worry, Lt. Gadget is always on du-"

Just then, the doors slammed open. MAD Agents broke in and had laser guns aimed right at our heroes.

"Drop the old hag, Gadget!" A MAD Agent pointed a gun at Obsidan.

"MAD Agents!" Gadget exclaimed. "They must've followed us here!"

"Dr. Claw has sent us here to steal all your hocus-pocus junk." Said another agent "Now hand it over!"

"You're not getting anything!" Obsidan pointed her wand at the MAD Agents.

"Shut up old hag!" A MAD Agent kicked Obsidan and sent her flying across the shop.

"And now, your magic mumbo jumbo belongs to Dr. Claw." the MAD Agents grabbed the magic spells and spellbooks one by one.

"Alright you MAD Agents!" Gadget ran after the fiends "You're coming downtown with me! Go go gadget oil slick!"

Nozzles came out of Gadget's jacket and they blasted lots of pressure of toothpaste instead of oil, which caused Gadget to fall back and land on Capeman, and knock down the shelf Penny and Brain were watching them from.

The MAD Agents got away.

Penny and Brain got up from the shelf, the minute Gadget and Capeman picked themselves and Obsidan up.

"Penny?" Gadget asked his niece "What're you doing here? I told you to stay in the car!"

"I'm sorry Uncle Gadget, but I couldn't resist." Penny shrugged.

"We'll talk about this later, young lady." Gadget lectured her "Right now, the MAD Agents have taken the dark magic spells and whatnot back to our world."

"You must get the magic spells and spellbook back before Claw gets it." Obsidan told our heroes "But your gadgets cannot withstand magic, you'll need help."

"What kind of help?" Asked Gadget.

"You'll need the help of these five trolls." Obsidan handed them photos of five female trolls "They can use their magic spells and abilities to stop this Claw you speak of."

"They don't look like trolls." Penny looked at the photos "Look more like humans with big ears and hair."

"Looks can be deceiving." Obsidan remarked "Now all of you go out there and find them!"

"Don't worry, Ms. Obsidan!" Gadget saluted "Inspector Gadget is always on duty!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wowsers! Claw's minons have stolen magic spells from the Troll World and are bringing them back to Dr. Claw. Gadget, Penny, Brain, and Capeman must stop them from getting the spells to Dr. Claw, before he uses them to take over the world and eliminate Gadget! Stay tuned folks!**


	3. Magic of the Five

Gadget, Penny, Brain, and Capeman had made their way out of the Trollzopolis Mall and took out the photos of the five female trolls they were sent to recruit.

"By now, Claw's henchmen must be in our world." Gadget told his allies "We have to find these five trollettes."

"What're their names anways, Uncle Gadget?" Penny asked Gadget.

Gadget read the pictures "According to these photos, there names are Amethyst, Ruby, Onyx, Topaz and Sapphire. Hence the types of gems on their midriffs."

"Look at them, they look like cute dollies." Capeman pointed at the photos.

"They may look that way Capman," Gadget lectured his partner "But these lovely young ladies are probably the only ones who can help us get the magic spells and whatnot back."

"They look inseperable." Penny said "I think we should find them. They can't be too hard to find."

"You're right Penny!" Gadget proclaimed "We must search high and low all over this gosh darned planet until we can find-"

"Ruff!" Brain pointed to five female trolls who were taking a walk.

"That was quick." Said the Inspector.

"You found them Brain." Penny rubbed her nose against Brain's "You're such a good boy. Yes you are."

"You three!" Gadget called out to the girls with the funny hair "Stop right there!"

Gadget ran to the girls but did his best not to step on them. The girls were shocked.

"Humans?" They were shocked.

"But, I thought humans were just a myth." Said another.

"Nope, we humans and planet Earth are as real as the noses on your faces." Said Gadget "But anyways, I'm Inspector Gadget from the Metro City Police Department."

"And I'm Penny, his niece." Penny shook their hands "And this is my dog, Brain."

"Ruff!" Brain introduced himself.

"And I'm his sidekick, Corporal Capeman!" Capeman saluted "You are such cute little dolls."

Capeman picked up Onyx and started playing with her hair.

Onyx glared at him "Make another move...and you're dead!"

"Okay!" Capeman dropped Onyx down to the ground and landed on her rear end.

"So, what're you humans doing here in Trollzopolis?" Asked Amethyst.

"Our arch-nemesis, Dr. Claw has sent his minons into your world and they have stolen important magic stuff from your friend, Obsidan." Gadget explained "If Dr. Claw gets his hands on that dark magic stuff, he could conquer the whole universe and most of all, eliminate me."

"And I thought our nemesis, Simon was a threat." Sapphire remarked.

"We came to recruit you five lovely troll ladies to help us save our world and stop Claw's minons from delivering them to him." Gadget finished. "Will you help us?"

"No problem." Said Ruby "When the BFFL is needed, we will take the case."

"Good thing." Said Gadget "Now, we have to get back to my world. Come on."

The Gadget's, the BFFL, and Capeman followed the Inspector to where the portal back to Metro City.

 **BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Claw was having another video conference with his MAD Agents, who had recently made it back to Metro City.

"We made it back to Metro City, Dr. Claw." A MAD Agent reported "And we have the magic spells and whatnot you asked for."

"Excellent." Claw sinisterly smiled "And what about Gadget?"

"We closed the portal to the troll planet." the MAD Agents informed him "He's as good as gone and out of our lives."

"Soon, I will unleash dark magic upon everyone." Claw stroked MAD Cat "Today Metro City, tomorrow...the world. And the best part is, Gadget won't be able to stop me. He's in another dimension. MWAH HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Rrrroowww." MAD Cat meowed.

 **BACK IN TROLLZOPOLIS...**

Gadget had led his allies to where he and Capeman entered the Troll World, but there was nothing there.

"Uncle Gadget, what happened to the portal?" Penny asked her uncle. "It was right here."

"Maybe some invisible cloaking is blocking it, I'll get it." Capeman went to fly front kick and just fell to the ground. "I think I missed the invisible portal."

Brain snickered.

"This can only mean one thing," Gadget told his allies "Claw's henchmen must've closed the portal. We have to find another way to get back to Metro City."

"I got an idea." Topaz snapped her fingers.

"You?" Onyx raised her eyebrows.

"Sure." Said the blonde "We can go back to Obsidan and maybe she'll have a spell that can send us to the Inspector's planet."

"Who knew Topaz had brains?" Onyx rolled her eyes.

"That's just crazy enough to work, Topaz." Gadget told her "Off we go everyone, to Obsidan's shop."

"I'll fly there." Capeman made a pose to fly and nothing happened. "Let me try again!"

Capeman kept making a flying pose and nothing happened again.

"Or we could just walk?" Gadget assumed.

"You're right as always great Inspector Gadget." Capeman concluded.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **In case you might not have noticed, this Inspector Gadget story is a crossover with a fellow DiC prodution, Trollz. It was one of DiC's final projects before they sold themselves to Cookie Jar Entertainment (creators of Johnny Test and Calliou), which eventually sold themselves to DHX Media (which is making the new CGI Inspector Gadget series, in case you forgot).**

 **I don't like the Trollz series at all, but most of DiC's shows are based on popular brands including; Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Super Mario Bros, Sonic the Hedgehog, Madeline, Dennis the Menace, and of course Hasbro's infamous toy line...Trolls so I couldn't find a lot of original content that I could crossover Gadget with. Inspector Gadget, Captain Planet, Super Duper Sumos, and Liberty's Kids are the most notable shows to star original characters. But other than that, I'm glad I can make the amazing Lt. Gadget come face to face with other DiC production. Stay tuned folks!**


	4. Trolls in the Big City

Gadget, Penny, Brain, Capeman, and the BFFL finally made it back to Obsidan's shop. She was cleaning up the whole shop from the raid earlier.

"Back so soon?" She asked.

"Obsidan, we need your help." Ruby said.

"What is it Ruby?" The elderly troll asked.

"Dr. Claw's henchmen have closed the portal back to Metro City, we were wondering if you had a spell that could take us back." Gadget explained.

"It just so happens that I do." Obsidan reached into her cloak and pulled out her magic wand. "From darkest day to brightest night and magic twirl, send these people back to their world!"

Obisdan waved her wand and shot a beam that had the Gadget's, Capeman, and the girls back to Earth. They landed right in front of the Gadgetmobile, who was already waiting for them.

"Finally, you're back!" He said "You really should start putting my hood on when you leave."

"Oh my god!" Amethyst gasped "You've got a talking car!"

"That's so unbelievable!" Topaz agreed.

"So what?" Onyx rolled her eyes "We're trolls, Gadget's a cyborg, humans are real, and we perform magic spells and whatnot. How is a talking car unbelievable?"

"Point taken." Sapphire remarked.

"What's going on Gadget?" Gadgetmobile asked "I thought you were gonna stop the MAD Agents, not spend your time buying Penny toys. The Agents just passed by."

"I'll explain on the way Gadgetmobile." Gadget got into the drivers seat "Do you which way the MAD Agents went?"

"They just got into their getaway car and headed that way to Downtown Metro City." Gadgetmobile said "Coordinates are already punched in."

"Gadgetmobile, let's roll." Gadget drove his car at high speed.

Our heroes were driving at breckneck speed. They soon caught up with the MAD Agents.

"Look at that thing." Topaz pointed at the MAD-Mobile "It looks pretty scary."

"That Topaz, is Dr. Claw's car." Gadget pointed out "No doubt the agents are in there."

"There are over 27 warrants on that thing." Said the Gadgetmobile "Bank robbery, kidnapping, and that's not the worst of it."

"Well whatever that thing is, we have to stop it and get the spells back." Said Ruby "Who knows what damage that Claw guy could cause."

"You got that right Ruby!" Gadget kept driving "Gadgetmobile! Time to bring these fiends to justice!"

"I'm on them like ugly on Edsel!" Gadgetmobile sped up.

Soon enough, the Gadgets, the Trollz, and Capeman had been catching up with the Clawmobile.

"Go go gadget siren!" Gadget shouted and a siren lit up on the Gadgetmobile.

"There they are Uncle Gadget!" Penny typed something into her computer book "I'll plot us a map to find a place to surround them."

"Great idea, Penny." Gadget said "Looks like you're becoming more like your uncle everyday."

"Can we stop the family moment and get up with these bad guys?" Asked Onyx.

"Don't worry, Corporal Capeman will fly and catch those fiends." Capeman proclaimed and got out of the Gadgetmobile.

"Capey!" Penny gasped.

"Yo man, get off my roof!" the Gadgetmobile shouted "I don't want your stupid boots messing up my paint job!"

"Capman!" Gadget ordered "Get down here at once!"

"Fly Capeman! Fly!" Capeman made a flying pose but then fell right off the car.

"Capman!" Gadget shouted.

"He had it coming." Onyx shrugged.

Just then, Brain spotted something. It was the Clawmobile.

"Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!" Brain pointed at the Clawmobile.

"You're right Brain, the Clawmobile is getting away fast!" Gadget said "We'll never stop them in time."

"Yeah, and I'm running out of gas." Gadgetmobile sighed.

"Don't worry Lieutenit, we got this!" Said Amythest "Ready girls?"

"You betcha." Ruby gave a thumbs up.

"No problemo." Onyx exclaimed.

"Indubitably." Sapphire nodded.

"Okay." Topaz finished.

"Gadgetmobile, open your roof." Amethyst told the Gadgetmobile.

"Honey, I'm a police car not a hot rod on the beach." Said the car.

"Just trust me." The pink haired troll insisted.

"Very well then." Gadgetmobile put his top down.

"Ready girls?" Amethyst asked.

"Okay!" The other trolls exclaimed.

Amethyst, Topaz, Ruby, Onyx, and Sapphire jumped out of the Gadgetmobile and held hands together. Their gems on their bellybuttons started to glow.

The girls started to recite an epic spell "By the power of the five, let the truths be known, we shall defeat the villains and never moan. By darkest night and brightest day, make their evil vehicle go away!"

The Trollz shot a magic beam at the Clawmobile and in less than an instant, the Clawmobile vanished into thin air, leaving only the MAD Agents and the stolen magic stuff. This caused the MAD Agents to crash into a wall and it knocked them out

"Wowsers!" Gadget exclaimed "For a group of minature, wild-haired people you sure can put a spell on the bad guys."

"Awesome just comes naturally to yours truly." Ruby put her hands on her hips.

"How do you do that?" Gadget asked the Trollz

"They're mythical creatures Uncle Gadget," Penny answered "They can do anything us humans cannot do."

"So true Penny, so very true." Gadget pondered for a minute.

Gadget ran up to the MAD Agents and handcuffed them.

"MAD Agents, you're under arrest for stealing and robbing a storage unit." Gadget told the MAD Agents.

A few minutes later, Chief Quimby and the police arrived at the scene of the crime. They immediately took the MAD Agents into custody.

"I don't know how you did it Gadget, but you saved the day once again!" the Chief shook Gadget's hand.

"Thanks Chief, but I can't take the credit, these five pint-sized young ladies saved the day." Gadget pointed to Amethyst, Ruby, Onyx, Saphhire, and Topaz.

"Don't be ridiculous Gadget." Said the Chief "Those are dolls. Dolls can't save the day. Get it through that bionic skull of yours."

"But Chief Quimby, these aren't dolls," Penny tried to explain "These five are magical creatures from another world and they're trolls. The storage unit Claws minons were trying to break into was really a portal to their world, so Claw and his henchmen could steal their dark magic and use it to take over the universe."

"Honestly Penny, you have such an active imagination." the Chief left in his police car with the other officers.

Just then, Capeman arrived just as the cops took the MAD Agents to jail.

"What I miss?" Capeman asked.

The Gadget's, Penny, Brain, and Capeman drove back to the storage unit where they found the portal to the Trollz World. They opened the latch and there was Trollzopolis in all it's glory.

"Well, I guess it's time for you guys to go home and return these magic spells and whatnot." Gadget handed them the dark magic spells and spellbook.

"Yes, I guess so." Amethyst sighed "It was great meeting you guys and teaming up."

"Likewise." Gadget nodded.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Penny shook their hands.

"Ruff!" Brain licked them.

"Yuck." Onyx looked at herself covered in dog slobber.

Just then, Capeman picked up Onyx.

"So long Onyx." Capeman gave her a bear hug.

"Kiss me, and I'll puke." She glared at him.

"Okay." Capeman kissed Onyx.

"So long, Brain." Topaz hugged Brain's snout and kissed him on the cheek.

Before the girls could go into the portal, Gadget stopped them.

"Wait a minute," Gadget stopped them "Claw could send more minons to your world to get more spells. We have to stop them from returning to Trollzopolis."

"There's only one way we can do it," Amethyst hung her head down "We have to seal the portal forever."

"Wowsers." Gadget and Penny gasped.

"So, does that mean we'll never see each other again?" Penny asked.

"I'm afraid so, Penny." Gadget put his hand on Penny's shoulder "It's for the best."

"We have to go back to Obisdan's shop and tell her." Said Ruby "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"So long, friends." Gadget shook their hands "It was great teaming up with you."

In no time at all, the Trollz went back into the portal to take them home. Soon enough, the portal would be sealed for good.

 **BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Claw saw the portal to Trollzopolis being closed for good and his plan just plain failing.

"GADGET!" He shouted "You have foiled my plans once again! But I will have my revenge, very soon Gadget!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Claw's plan has failed once again! But now, Gadget and the Trollz will never see each other again. Sad, but true folks. That won't stop me from making more Inspector Gadget stories. One question though, do you think I should start a site where I should post my Inspector Gadget stories? Stay tuned for another story folks!**


End file.
